


It Started Off Slowly

by Konton (IzzieW)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Draco, Complete, Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'll try to update tags as I go along, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mpreg, No Horcruxes, Non-Consensual Bondage, Ron Weasley Bashing, This story is not nice at the beginning, but it get's better i promise, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieW/pseuds/Konton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron hurts Harry, badly, and he ends up in the arms of the 'enemy' as a result</p><p>Pretty OOC Characters, but I try to make it realistic. Sorry, I'm terrible at summaries you should probably just read the first chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. Warning there is Non-Con in this chapter, fairly graphic too. Promise it gets better. I'll try to post regularly, my goal is to write this whole story in about a month so wish me luck. Please review/ leave kudo's they make me happy and significantly more likely to post a new chapter early :)

It started off slowly, little comments here and there. No one said anything, no one even really noticed.  
"Shut up Harry."  
"No one cares Harry."  
"Go away would you, we've got more important things to do."  
They laughed it off, and it got worse. Progressed from unkind words to unspeakable deeds.  
oOo  
Ron's face was red, probably from the butterbeer the twins had smuggled to the celebration, but there was a glint in his eyes that spoke of something else. He gestured to Harry. Maybe he wants to make up? Harry thought as he moved towards him. Ron looked back to make sure Harry followed him up to their dorm. As soon as the door had shut, Ron had Harry pushed up against it, holding him by the throat.  
"You think you're hot shit don't you? Huh, Harry? Just bloody incredible aren't you."  
"N-no. Ron what are you on about? I thought you wanted to apologize!"  
"Apologize! Right, because Harry bloody Potter never does anything wrong, you expect me to apologize. Well how about this for an apology- I'm sorry everyone hates you. I'm sorry that you're useless, and worthless, and unloved."  
"R-r-ron , why a-are you..." Harry tried to ask through his trembling. But this seemed only to anger Ron further as he resorted to using his fists to make his point. He hit Harry twice in the stomach before releasing his throat and kicking him anywhere he could reach once he had fallen to the ground. This went on for about a minute before Ron threatened Harry with a wand to his cheek, saying "if you tell anyone about this, it'll get a hundred times worse. It's your word against mine, and I have most of the school on my side, even if it's only because they hate you." With that, Ron roughly shoved Harry across the floor and returned to the party still raging downstairs, slamming the door behind him. Harry crawled over to his bed and drew the curtains, where he could rest in peace without worrying about someone seeing the state he was in, bruises already beginning to form all over his body.  
Downstairs Hermione cornered Ron to ask why Harry had not returned from their chat.  
"Well cause he's a right git isn't he? Didn't even give me a chance to talk, just raved at me about what an awful person I was, and how I didn't deserve his friendship."  
"Oh Ron I'm sorry. I'm sure he's terribly stressed with the tournament, and maybe he just needed a chance to get out all of his frustration?" Hermione frowned.  
"Yeah maybe. I'll try again in a little while, give him a chance to cool down a bit, yeah?"  
"That's a wonderful idea Ron." Hermione said, smiling this time.  
oOo  
As promised Ron cornered Harry again a few weeks later, after a potions class where Harry had managed a near perfect antidote while Ron's ended up a Troll quality brown sludge. This time instead of their dorm room, Harry found himself unable to get off the floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after being on the receiving end of Ron's fists.  
This continued as a near weekly occurrence until a few days after the second task where Ron, despite supposedly having not spoken to harry for a few months still was nearly drowned, in part due to Harry's reluctance to go within punching distance of him. Once again in their dorm room, Ron had Harry sit on the edge of his bed while he paced.  
"I'm really glad you're okay Ron. I'm sorry that the tournament put you in danger." Harry watched Ron continue to pace, trying to read his expression.  
" Shut up Harry. And stop looking at me like that. Look at the floor."  
Harry trained his eyes downward, but couldn't help the occasional glance at Ron, the agitated pacing beginning to worry him.  
"I said look at the floor you little shit." Ron muttered angrily. "Take off your clothes. Slowly."  
"What! No!"  
"Do it or I'll knock you out and then do it for you."  
Harry reached trembling hands towards his tie, knowing that once he was unconscious there would be no way of stopping Ron. He dropped his tie on the floor and gently unbuttoned his shirt, pulling it from his trousers and letting it fall open. Ron groaned at the revealed flesh, palming himself through his trousers. Harry let his shirt fall to the ground and unclasped his belt, removing it swiftly and pushing down his trousers. Looking up at Ron he saw the flush that spread down his neck and noticed how heavily he was breathing. "And your pants, take those off too." Ron ordered as he pulled his own shirt over his head. Harry hesitated, not wanting to be completely vulnerable, despite having already had his wand confiscated by Ron the second he entered the room. Ron growled, low in his throat and pushed Harry backwards onto his bed. Feeling Ron's erection rubbing his thigh, Harry began to struggle. He wasn't stupid and knew exactly how this would end if he let it go on. He didn't know why he let it go so far already. But it was too late. A whispered Incarcerous from Ron and he was bound to the bed ankles and wrists tied to the headboard and thighs held open by thick rope. Ron watched him struggle hungrily, eyes dilated. Ron cast cutting hexes at Harry's legs to remove his boxers, before freeing himself from the confines of his trousers. Harry tried to yell, but quickly found himself gagged by his own boxers. Ron pressed his fingers into the cuts on Harry's thighs, collecting some of the blood that pooled there before pressing one of his fingers into him. Harry whined and tensed, increasing his struggles. "Relax Harry, we wouldn't want you getting hurt now would we?" Tears began to fall from his eyes as Ron pressed a second finger into him, pumping them in and out a few times before scissoring and twisting them. Ron leaned forwards and licked at the tears streaming down his cheeks. "It's a shame I had to gag that pretty little mouth of yours, I'm sure it would feel wonderful around my cock. This is really all you're good for Harry. A little slut like you is good as a hole to fuck now and then, when you don't have a real person around. Hermione wants to wait until marriage, but I think I can convince her. Unless of course, you cooperate, then I think I'll leave her in peace. But that's only if you do what I tell you, and don't fight. What do you say Harry?" Unable to speak, Harry nodded once, anger and pain burning in his gaze. With that Ron pulled his fingers out and pressed something much thicker inside. Leaving no time for Harry to adjust he began to move, slowly at first and the pistoning in and out of Harry so hard the bed shook around them, moaning the whole time. A few minutes later, though it felt like hours to Harry, Ron pushed in as deep as he could go and shuddered as something warm and wet filled Harry. When Ron pulled out he looked down at the slightly pink tinged semen leaking out of Harry's twitching hole, dripping down his arse to the bed and smiled. He wiped himself off on Harry's chest before moving to the bathroom to shower, only releasing Harry from his binds just before he shut the door to their dorm. Harry didn't move for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Something's wrong with Potter." Draco whispered to Blaise at breakfast a few weeks after the second task.   
"We talked about this Draco, obsessing over him isn't going to make him more likely to forgive us and grant us protection from the Dark Lord when he returns. Besides, he's probably just stressed from the tournament."  
"No it's different from that. He was like that already, this is new." Draco stressed. "I'm going to find out what's wrong."  
"And how exactly are you planning to do that?" Blaise questioned as Draco waved off his concerns, rising from the table.   
"Come on, Blaise, we'll be late for Potions if you don't hurry up."  
oOo  
Draco learns nothing that year, as he tried to keep up with classes, the tournament, and plan to escape the Dark Lord's service. He found, at the end of the final task, that all his friends planning was for naught, as Saint Potter had defeated the Dark Lord. And the world rejoiced once again.  
oOo  
That summer was horrendous for Draco. He and his mother could hardly leave the Manor because people would jeer and hassle them whenever they did. Businesses were often closed to them due to their association with Lucius and his actions. The story of Potter's heroic actions in a graveyard in Little Hangleton had been printed in the newspapers for weeks. A new book came out even, written by some plebeian hoping to make a quick galleon, detailing the events. How Potter and The Hufflepuff were portkeyed in, and Potter was tied to a headstone, his blood used to resurrect the Dark Lord. But what the Death Eaters hadn't realized was that reciting 'blood of the enemy, forcibly taken...' would cause Potter to give his blood willingly, weakening the ritual and therefore the Dark Lord himself. And then, as they duelled, The Hufflepuff took out as many Death Eaters as he could and distracted the Dark Lord long enough for Potter to defeat him, using an Expelliarmus of all things. Lucius was among those caught at the graveyard, in full regalia no less, as was Pettigrew. The latter certainly lead to questions about Sirius Black, and Dumbledore's lack of protestation when he was denied a trial. Of course, this technically isn't illegal so nothing could be done, however the old coot certainly lost much of his reputation. All the same Draco was relieved at the turn of events, and giddy at the thought of a new school year where he wouldn't have to act the perfect heir for his father. Pulled from his thoughts by Pansy's rough shake as the Express pulled into Hogsmeade, Draco gathered his belongings before making his way to the carriages. He had just lost sight of his friends when he spotted Potter getting into a carriage alone. Deciding to take a chance, Draco went over.  
"Can I join you Potter? The rest are full" (they weren't but Potter didn't need to know that)  
"I suppose." Potter sighed. They were silent for a few moments before Draco worked up the courage to ask:  
"Are you alright?"  
"Bloody brilliant" Harry laughed, a hollow sound, nothing like the full bellied laugh Draco had been used to hearing.  
"What's wrong? What's happened?" Draco asked worriedly. Harry just stared for a moment before bursting out laughing. It was neither the sad, broken laugh from before, or the carefree, joyous one Draco had hoped for. It was almost manic. All high pitched and short, quick breaths that soon turned to hyperventilating and tears and shaking. "Potter? Harry?!" Draco reached out to shake him, try to calm him down but he flinched away in fear. Harry had fallen off his seat by this point and was trembling on the bottom of the carriage, knees pulled up to his chest and face buried. Draco slowly moved down to his level and whispered soft, soothing words to him as he gently touched his knee. Harry tensed again, but didn't flinch away this time. "I won't hurt you Harry, I promise. Will you please tell me what's wrong?" Draco pleaded.   
"I can't. I can't" Harry whispered, barely audible over the sound of his own laboured breath.  
"Why can't you tell me, Harry?"  
"It'll be worse if I tell. No one would believe me."  
"I'll believe you. Harry I swear to Merlin I will believe you if you tell my why you're so distressed."  
Harry nodded and began his tale. It took more than an hour to tell, and by that time they had left the carriage at the front gates and walked to the front entrance. Though most people would have expected Draco to balk at the idea of walking through the mud he actually rather enjoyed the outdoors, where he could avoid his father's judgment and subsequent wrath, so long as he stayed clean enough for the house elves to put him to rights before he was seen. Harry finished his story about five minutes from the front entrance, at which point Draco began attempting to convince him to go to a teacher, any teacher, or any other adult, so Ron would be punished for his actions. But Harry was adamant that he wouldn't let it continue in the castle this year the way it had throughout the summer and Draco didn't want to lose his trust so soon. They parted ways before reaching the Great Hall, not yet ready for the world to know of their ceasefire and possible friendship.  
oOo  
The first few days of term passed without incident. That is of course, until Harry reached Defence on Wednesday morning and saw Remus at the front of the classroom. He stared in shock for a few moments before being rudely shoved out of the doorway he had been blocking and moving towards a seat in the middle of the room. He wondered how he could have missed Remus at the Welcoming Feast but decided he must have been so distracted from his talk with Draco that he didn't really notice anything. In fact he couldn't even remember seeing Ron that night, which was a feat in itself given how hyperaware he had become of Ron's location. Remus began to teach, roaming around the room as students took notes, and pressed a note onto Harry's desk asking him to stay behind after class.   
"Becoming a teacher's pet already, eh Harry?" Ron whispered maliciously   
"I bet he knows just what a whore you are and wants to use you himself. Don't worry, I don't mind sharing." he finished with a wink.   
Harry shivered slightly. Draco watched the interaction nervously, promising to himself that he would wait for Harry so they could talk.   
After class, Remus beckoned Harry forwards to where he was leaning against his desk, pulling him immediately into a warm hug. Remus noticed how tense Harry was, but brushed it off as surprise at the hug. They talked for a few minutes about Harry's summer before the real reason for the conversation came up.  
"Harry, I had something important I wanted to talk to you about." Remus began, looking to Harry who nodded for him to continue, "Well you see... the thing is...Sirius and I...well we're together."  
"Yes I know, you're together quite often."  
"No, I mean we're dating, lovers."  
"Oh."  
"Is that, I mean, are you okay with that?"  
"Yeah, course."  
"Good, good. Sirius wanted to tell you together this summer. But with the inquiry and you staying at the Weasley's, well there just wasn't a good time. And we didn't want to just surprise you with it at Christmas. That is of course if you want to stay with us? Because we'd really love it if we all spent Christmas together."  
"I would love to spend Christmas with you both." Harry said, tears glittering unshed in his eyes. They wanted him. They wanted to spend Christmas together. They didn't think he was useless or worthless or horrible. He was over the moon.  
Draco was waiting for him outside and heard the exchange. Harry beamed at him, and actually hopped a little bit with excitement, even if Christmas was more than three months away. Draco himself was ecstatic that Harry was so happy. And as they discussed how classes were going, Harry making no mention of Ron causing problems, they sort of lost themselves in each other. They hadn't realized they'd reached the great hall until the deafening sound of absolute silence caught their attention.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry wasn't breathing. That was the first thing Draco noticed after the surprise wore off. Following his gaze, he saw Ron, face as red as his hair and nearly shaking with outrage. Harry took a half step back before Draco reached out, guiding him toward the Slytherin table with a hand on the small of his back. Harry trembled in his seat, eyes still locked with Ron's across the room.   
"Hey look at me." Draco said, cupping Harry's chin and turning his face away from Ron. "It'll be okay Harry, I won't let him hurt you."  
"Why do you even care? You hate me."  
"I never hated you. All I ever wanted was to be your friend, you rejected me, remember? It's alright, I understand why, I was a bit of a prick huh?"  
Harry snorted and gave a weak smile in response. Draco piled food onto Harry's plate, giving him a look that said he'd better finish it. They did their best to ignore the stares coming even from the head table. Where McGonagall looked indulgent, Dumbledore looked frustrated, and Snape appeared both disgusted and relieved, an odd combination to say the least. Eventually the rest of the hall turned back to their own meals, sending surreptitious glances towards them now and again but mostly leaving well enough alone. Pansy, Daphne, Blaise and Theo were, to Harry's surprise, very welcoming, doing their best to draw him out of his shell and into conversations. After dinner Draco brought Harry back to the Slytherin common room, where the girls stole his glasses and gushed over how pretty his eyes were. Draco helped with his Potions essay and Blaise helped him with Charms in exchange for help on the Defence homework. Before they knew it, it was ten minutes until curfew and Harry had to run back to his own common room, lest he be caught out by Filtch. Harry didn't think to worry about Ron's reaction until he had made it safely through the portrait.

oOo

Ron couldn't get Harry in private that night, since the common room was full and Neville had gone to bed early. The next morning though, both Ron and Harry had a free period, which Harry had planned to spend out on the Quidditch pitch. Ron though had other ideas. Getting him alone in the broom shed after breakfast, Ron expressed his displeasure at Harry and Draco's budding friendship, leaving Harry broken and bleeding, locked in the shed. Their next class being double History of Magic with Hufflepuff, he knew no one would find him for a while.   
When lunch had come and gone with no sign of Harry, Draco began to panic. He desperately didn't want to ruin what little relationship he had with Harry, but he had no way of finding him. Soon his panic overwhelmed him. Between classes, Snape cornered his godson to get to the bottom of his odd behaviour. After a momentary debate, Draco broke down and told him everything. Snape's eyes had widened and he froze momentarily in shock as he processed the news. That the Golden Boy had not only had an unhappy home life, but had a worse time at school than he himself had had. He perhaps had judged to swiftly, this boy, but the damage was done, now he could only try to find the boy before it was too late. After sending a patronus to the headmaster, informing him of the situation, a quick point me spell sent the two Slytherins hurrying towards the Quidditch pitch. When they found Harry, he was lying naked and freezing in a puddle of his own blood with blood and semen dried on his skin and hair, and bruises forming all over his body. Snape healed what he could before covering the prone boy in his robe and carrying him to the hospital wing.

oOo

As Harry swam in and out of consciousness, he wondered if there were even any point waking up. It might be better for me to just stay out of the way. Like Ron said, Remus and Sirius would be better off without me. Draco only talked to me out of pity. The only person who cares anything about me is Ron, and he only cares 'cause I annoy him. They don't need me anymore. "Come on Harry please wake up. Please, please, PLEASE wake up Harry. God I don't know what I would do without you. Ron's in Azkaban, he can't hurt you ever again. Remus stopped teaching. He only just left to take a shower and eat on pain of being banned by Pomphrey. The twins have been by everyday to see you. Come back Harry.  
Draco gasped and leaned over the bed as he heard Harry groan, watching as his eyes fluttered open. Harry didn't remember making a conscious decision to wake up, but upon seeing the absolute joy in Draco's face he knew he didn't regret it.   
"He's awake! Sirius Harry's awake!" Draco shouted, causing Sirius to run to Harry's bedside from the office. Madame Pomphrey was not far behind, immediately conducting scans and passing potions to Harry for him to drink.  
"Here you go dear, this ought to help with the pain." She watched to ensure Harry swallowed the vile thing before continuing. "Now, I have some bad news Harry. I'm sorry, due to the injuries you sustained, unfortunately you miscarried. You will make a full recovery, and you weren't far enough along for an operation to be necessary, so there shouldn't be any long term damage."  
"W-what?!"  
"Oh I'm so sorry Harry." Draco said, reaching out for his hand.  
"Did you say miscarried? How could that have happened? I'm male for god's sake!" Harry's breathing was coming in short gasps and his grip on Draco's hand was bruising.  
"Calm down dear, it's alright. Deep breaths now. That's it. I'm sorry to have sprung that on you, dear, I thought you would have known. I told the Headmaster that there should be a class for muggle born and muggle raised students. How can they possibly be expected to know these things right off the bat." Pomphrey puttered about fixing sheets and tucking Harry back into the cot before moving off to her office.  
"Wizards can have babies?" Harry said bewildered  
"Yes, it takes a powerful wizard to sustain a pregnancy without the help of potions, but all wizards can, theoretically, conceive a child. Without potions to help prepare the body though, they almost never carry to term, usually the body can't sustain the foetus after the first trimester." Sirius explained.  
"Oh. Is there anything else I don't know?"  
"Probably" snorted Draco "but we'll help you as we go along." He added smiling. Harry smiled back. A few minutes later Remus returned, panting and out of breath, with the twins, Neville and Hermione hot on his tail. Soon after their arrival, the Slytherins came to visit as well. Looking around at the relieved faces surrounding him, Harry felt a little piece of his heart sealed together once more, knowing that despite what Ron and the Dursleys might have said, he really did have people who cared about him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's mostly dialogue, but there's a nice fluffy ending. Let the Drarry begin!

The day Harry was released from the infirmary, Hermione pulled him into a tight hug.  
"I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't realize. I should have known."  
"No Hermione, it's okay, there's no way you could have known."  
"No I should have noticed. We started dating mid way through last year and some of the things he said and did...I should have realized."  
"It's alright 'Mione. Let's go to dinner." As they entered the Great Hall, Draco waved them over, Harry moving towards the Slytherin table automatically. Hermione hesitated before joining them and receiving a similarly kind greeting. As they ate, Draco noticed that Harry shied away from touch, and even outright flinched a few times.  
"Harry? Have you thought about seeing a mind-healer? It's just that you've been through a lot, and it wouldn't hurt to talk to someone about it who can really help." Draco suggested.  
"That's a really good idea, Harry you should. I went to a therapist once, she was really nice and she helped, even though it was only one hour." Hermione added.  
"Yeah, Sirius has arranged for someone to come to the school twice a week." Harry sighed.

oOo

"Hello Harry. I'm Healer Whitworth, but feel free to call me Sarah. I'm a muggle raised half-blood, much like yourself. I have a degree in psychology from a muggle university and I am a qualified wizarding healer. Headmaster Dumbledore told me briefly why I'm here. We can talk about anything you like to start off with." The healer wore comfortable looking jeans and a t-shirt under her healer's robes. They started meeting a week after Harry was released from the hospital wing. After they had been meeting for a month Sarah breached the subject of the last time Harry had seen Ron. "Care to tell me what happened Harry?"  
"I'd rather not" he sighed. Sarah only continued to watch him. "He was angry that I had become almost friends with Draco Malfoy. They hated each other. I've never really understood why they were at each other's throats all the time. When he finally managed to get me alone he said he was going to punish me. For going against him. He said that Malfoy pitied me, being worthless as I was, and the only reason he wanted to spend time with me was because he knew I was a whore. Nothing but a quick fuck. He was so angry. He looked mad. The physical injuries I can deal with. I have dealt with them. But I'm so angry because I believed him. For so long everything he told me, I believed. And I know, consciously that I'm not worthless, that I'm not a whore for what happened. But it hasn't stopped me from feeling dirty. Used goods. I can't think why anyone would want me now."  
"That must be terribly frustrating Harry. But you have made progress. When we first started meeting, you couldn't admit that you believed what he said, even though you had internalized it. Ron knew the abuse you'd suffered from the Dursleys, and he modelled his abuse after theirs, knowing that would be most effective. The groundwork had already been laid. You mentioned Draco. You've never brought him up before. Tell me about him."  
"He's brilliant. He's amazing at Potions, though with Snape as a godfather that's hardly surprising, but he's top of the class in almost all his subjects. The only person that ever beats his scores is Hermione and she's got a photographic memory."  
"Alright, but what is Draco like? Is he a good friend?"  
"Yeah." Harry spoke softly "He's the one who first noticed what was happening with Ron. And he's done everything he can to support me. I've always been a little obsessed with him. At first I thought it was because I hated him, but now...now I don't know. I'd never imagined how incredible it would feel to have that angelic smile of his directed at me. For me. It's like a drug."  
"Harry, have you ever thought that maybe your feelings for Draco might not be entirely platonic?"  
Harry blushed, and nodded, "I'm too scared to do anything about it though. Just the thought of sex terrifies me, what would I do when there was an actual possibility of it?"

oOo

"It's Hogsmeade this weekend." Draco said, smiling, in the Slytherin common room. He was in his favourite, squishy chair by the fire. It was Friday evening, he had finished his homework that afternoon. His friends were with him, and Quidditch would be starting soon. Could life get any better than this? The only thing missing was, "Harry?" he blushed. "Would you want to go with me?"  
"Go with you where?"  
"To Hogmeade."  
"Oh. Sure, yeah." Now both boys were blushing.  
"Aww, aren't you two just the cutest." Daphne teased.  
"Oh, shut up." Draco laughed.

oOo

"Harry, you've got a bit of chocolate on your cheek." Draco said, laughing as Harry reached up to wipe his cheek with chocolate coated fingers. "Here, let me." Draco moved closer. Leaning in, he turned Harry's head slightly and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Pulling back he licked his lips and checked Harry's reaction before leaning towards him once again and pressing short, open mouth kisses to his cheek. Once the chocolate was gone, he moved down Harry's jaw, suckling just behind his ear. He felt one of Harry's hands around his waist, pulling him closer as he moved down his neck, sucking and biting. Harry let out a little whimper as he pulled away. Looking down Draco saw Harry's pupils blown wide, only a thin strip of green still showing. Pulling their bodies flush together, Draco pressed a kiss to his lips. Harry tensed, then relaxed, his tongue darting out to trace the seam of Draco's lips, which opened to him immediately. At first Draco just let him explore, moaning when he found a sensitive spot. Then he began to fight for dominance as he tried to map out every part of Harry's lips, tasting lingering chocolate and butterbeer, and something that was uniquely Harry. Breaking apart, Draco decided that that was enough for their first date. Anymore and he didn't think he'd be able to control himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the Kudo's leavers and commenters. New comments make me happy-happy writers don't kill off important characters... not that I'm threatening you or anything. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I didn't post yesterday I was working. Speaking of, I'm going to Barcelona for a week, and I don't know how much time I will have so I probably won't post at all. This is really only half a chapter, work has sped up a little bit, but should slow down when I get back since it's such a big project. Enjoy!

After the episode with Draco in Hogsmeade, Harry had been thinking a lot about, well, sex. He had found that, whenever he imagined having sex with Draco, he wasn't revolted as he had been for the past few months when thinking about sex at all. But Harry was unsure how to continue. It wasn't hard to see that Draco wanted more, but having no real experience with relationships, he didn't know how to bring it up.  
Draco for his part had noticed Harry's hesitation, and had been trying to work out just what the problem was. They had been dating, happily, for nearly a month now, but after that first kiss Harry always seemed to hesitate when Draco initiated any kind of affection past hand-holding. Blaise had given him some sound advice though, that fretting over it would do nothing and it would be much better to just ask Harry upfront. So, he had Harry meet him in the room of requirement on Saturday after lunch. Harry, who had been planning on doing the same thing, readily agreed and ate quickly in the kitchens so that he could go early to prepare. After pacing within the cosy room he decided that the best course of action, Gryffindor that he was, would be to just go for it. Thus, the moment Draco closed the door behind him, Harry pounced.  
Pushing Draco hard against the wall where the door had been, he attached his lips to Draco's. Their tongues swiftly joined the mix, swirling through each other's mouths. Harry cupped Draco's chin, turning it away, and began biting and licking his neck, claiming Draco for all to see. Finding a sensitive spot just above his collarbone Harry continued sucking and pressing open mouth kisses to it, causing Draco to squirm and moan, his knees buckling. Harry took this as his queue to stop and took a step back. "So, what did you want to talk about?" he said with a smirk as Draco whined at the absence of those heavenly, torturous lips. "Bastard." Draco whined.  
"Well? You asked me here."  
"It doesn't really matter now, I was just going to ask if you were okay with our relationship. You know cause you've been hesitant when I try to be affectionate cause I want to show you that I care about you, and I wanted you to know that if you weren't ready that was fine and we wouldn't do anything you didn't want to but after that display I'm not sure I need to tell you that. It's still true though, you know, I would wait a thousand years for you to- mmph" Harry cut off Draco's babbling with a bruising kiss.  
"You're wonderful, Draco" Harry replied after moving away.

oOo

After their conversation, Harry and Draco's relationship ran much more smoothly. Since they were no longer expending vast amounts of energy worrying about that, they noticed the changing relationship between their two best friends a few days later. Blaise and Hermione, who previously only interacted with each other because of Draco and Harry, were now actively seeking each other out without their friends. When the four were sitting in the Slytherin common room Draco brought up the change.  
"So when did you two start dating?" He asked innocently, causing Hermione to blush violently, and Blaise to sputter "last week" in response to which both Harry and Draco burst out laughing.  
"Good for you two." Harry said after recovering.  
"Hey, maybe we could double date!"Hermione exclaimed, causing the three boys to look at each other in abject horror at the thought of double dates at Madame Pudifoot's. "Oh relax would you, it'll be fun, and we'll stay far away from the tea house." They collectively breathed a sigh of relief.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack! I've edited chapter's four and five a little bit, not enough to really change the story, just a little of Harry and Draco's relationship. I may have another project in Sweden in a few weeks but we're still waiting on confirmation so I'll let you know. Thanks to everyone who's left Kudos or Comments!

The Christmas trees had been put up, and the decorations hung. Harry could hardly believe they only had three weeks until Christmas. This thought reminded him of where he would be. For the first time he wouldn't be at school. He was going to be with Sirius and Remus! He was so excited he nearly started bouncing every time he thought about it. With Christmas so soon, everyone was becoming nearly frantic over finding the perfect presents for friends and family. Harry, Hermione, and eventually Neville too- surprisingly enough- had made a habit of spending a few nights a week in the Slytherin common room or the library together. With OWL's that year there was more work than ever before, and this close to mid-year exams (which were essentially practice OWLs) Harry felt like he practically lived for studying. Without Ron distracting him he was doing much better in class. He had even worked up the courage to ask Draco on another date to Hogsmeade one night after everyone else had returned to their respective dorms. A few days later, Ginny and Percy had approached him to apologize. For Ron, for not coming to talk to him sooner because they were afraid of triggering a panic attack- which he still suffered from occasionally- though they were becoming less and less frequent. They also gave him letters from their parents, Charlie and Bill which said essentially the same thing, and told him they still thought of him as part of the family, though they understood if he didn't want to go to the Burrow again, after all he had experienced there. All in all, by the time the weekend before break rolled around, Harry felt light-hearted and well-loved.

oOo

Draco's nerves set in the day before, causing him to skip dinner. He woke up that morning panicked about what he was going to wear. He wanted to make sure that the date went well, because they would be separated for a few weeks during the break. He couldn't bear it if Harry realized that he didn't really want Draco when they didn't see each other every day. He would realize that he had just latched on to him because he was available. He would realize that Draco, son of a death eater, was in no way good enough for him. It took him almost two hours to get ready. Deciding on a cashmere jumper that hugged him like a second skin and trousers that accentuated his long legs. When he finally went down, breakfast was nearly over and he had just enough time to grab an apple before the food vanished back to the kitchens.  
He noticed Harry leaning by the doors, watching him. Harry's eyes roved over his body making him flush as he absentmindedly shoved the apple into his pocket and made his way over.  
"You look delectable" Harry murmured, pushing off the wall, causing Draco's blush to deepen. "Shall we go?" Harry held out his arm, "What a gentleman you are" Draco teased in response, taking the proffered arm nonetheless.  
Their feet crunched in the snow as they made their way down. The frigid air had couples huddling together for warmth or ducking into shops to thaw. Harry had bought gifts for everyone except Draco. What do you get a boy who can buy himself anything he could possibly want? He hoped that this trip would give him some ideas. Draco was one step ahead of Harry, knowing exactly what he would get Harry, even if he hadn't yet actually bought it. Having seen the way Harry devoured every morsel of chocolate he got, he would be gifting Harry a year's supply of Gwenlow Spontin's Belgian Chocolate, the finest in the wizarding world. They made their way around the village, in much the same way they had on their first date. When they stopped at the Three Broomsticks for hot chocolate, Harry ended up licking the whipped cream off Draco's lips for a solid twenty minutes before Neville and Ginny interrupted them. Their hot chocolate and whipped cream was more like lukewarm sludge so they left the pair at their booth and headed back out into the snow. As they wandered through the town, Draco began to feel steadily more dizzy and light headed. He clutched Harry's arm harder as he lost his footing on a patch of ice.  
"Draco? Are you alright?" Draco didn't understand what was wrong. He put his foot down wrong and landed on his hip, feeling something hard and wet against his hip. The apple. No wonder he felt like shit, he hadn't eaten since lunch the day before, having been too nervous during dinner. He hadn't even had half his hot chocolate. They were closer to the school at this point so Harry half carried Draco up to the kitchens where he sat him down on a stool and had the house elves bring them some food. "Draco, why haven't you been eating properly?" Draco could see the concern in his eyes and was too embarrassed to answer at first. "I was nervous about our date..."  
"What, why?"  
"Because it's the last time we'll be together until after Christmas break and I thought... maybe you would realize that you shouldn't be with the son of a Death Eater. I know you get letters from people telling you to break up with me. You aren't very good at hiding them. I get them too sometimes."  
"Why didn't you tell me? Oh Draco I'm so sorry you had to deal with that. I should have realized they wouldn't leave you alone if they were bothering me. And what do you mean we won't see each other? Are you going somewhere?"  
"Well, no but-"  
"But nothing. You are officially welcome to spend as much time at Grimmauld Place as you want to. Sirius has been renovating it, so it should be alright."  
Draco sniffed and nodded, burying his face into Harry's shoulder when he was pulled in for a hug.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was practically vibrating with excitement as he stepped of the train on Platform 9 3/4. Levitating his trunk behind him, he pushed his way through the crowd towards where he saw Sirius waiting for him. Sirius pulled him in for a hug as soon as he was within reach, greeting him with a "Hey there pup."  
"Is it okay if some of my friends visit us during Christmas?"  
"Which friends?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.  
"Does it really matter?" Harry asked nervously.  
"You know I don't like that Malfoy boy Harry. He's no good. He's only latched onto you now because he wants to make himself look better with his father in Azkaban. He took advantage of you. You know if you hadn't been in such a bad place you would never have become friends with him. He tormented you for years." Harry looked away, blinking back tears. He had hoped Sirius and Remus would be supportive of his and Draco's relationship. He hadn't really told Sirius that Draco was the one who finally saved him from Ron, but he assumed Remus had.  
Draco noticed the change in Harry's demeanour from where he was standing with his mother. Confused and worried, he started to make his way over to the pair. He made eye contact with Black, who glared, putting his arm around Harry's shoulders and guiding him towards the entrance to the muggle world. Feeling dejected and still confused, Draco went through the Floo with his mother, resigned to asking Harry in a letter about what happened.

oOo

"Cheer up, Prongslet. Remus will be back soon, he just has to finish up marking some NEWT practice exams and he'll meet us."  
"Okay" Harry sighed.  
"Hey listen, I have an early Christmas gift for you. Do you want it?"  
Still unused to getting presents, Harry perked up at this somewhat, and nodded emphatically. Sirius smiled, giving Harry little warning before apparating them to an alley. Once Harry had recovered, they found themselves on Fifth Avenue in New York. Sirius was also a little worn out, long distance apparating is no joke, so their first stop was an upscale café where they could rest and recharge for a moment. After consuming more coffee than perhaps was strictly necessary, Sirius bought Harry an entirely new wardrobe, filled with designer jeans and expensive shirts and soft sweaters. Harry, for his part, was having a great time. He'd never had this much attention showered on him at once before, welcome attention at least. Sirius listened to him, and his opinion, in a way that no other adult, bar Remus, had. Even if it was just about clothes.  
After talking into a mirror quietly for a few minutes, Sirius announced that he was going to go pick up Remus and told Harry to stay in the shop. It was some fancy shoe store. After buying Harry his first few outfits, Sirius had him change and disappeared the clothes he had been wearing. He had no idea what happened to them, but found he didn't much care. Now, instead of baggy jeans and a slightly holed hoodie that had the shop assistants glaring at him in disgust, he wore tight jeans that accentuated strong thighs, and a cashmere sweater much like the one Draco had worn on their last date, which showed off his Quidditch toned chest and arms. He wandered aimlessly around the shop looking at the shoes. In truth he was kind of confused since he thought all the shoes looked pretty much the same, some were brown and others were black, and a few looked more like boots but otherwise...  
"Can I help you find anything today?" a man asked from behind, startling him.  
"Oh, uhh. Maybe? My godfather brought me here but..."  
"You can't tell the difference between one pair and the next?" the shop assistant laughed.  
"Yeah" Harry blushed. The man looked to be around Bill's age, his mid twenties maybe, with dirty blonde hair and chocolate eyes. He was taller than Harry by a few inches but he wasn't huge or intimidating. His vest accentuated a slim waist and broad shoulders. At this point Harry realized he had been staring, and had paid no attention to what the man had been saying. "Sorry, what were you saying? I got distracted."  
"Mmm. I can see that." The man almost purred, his eyes roving up and down Harry in a way that had him flushed and slightly uncomfortable. The man took a step closer, causing Harry to back into the display case behind him. Thankfully, it was at this point that Sirius returned with Remus in tow.  
"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sirius grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt and dragged him back away from Harry. Sirius was intimidating, if you didn't know what a puppy he was underneath. At more than six foot, with dark eyes that still held a spark of danger, and rippling muscles regained now that he had been free for over a year (if not officially), he exuded threat. Remus, mild mannered though he was, could project an air of menace around him when his pack was threatened. The two made such a commotion that the manager of the store came to try to calm them down.  
"I will not relax. This man tried to molest my godson. He's only 15! What kind of perverts do you hire?"  
"You're only 15?!" the man squeeked, looking at Harry, "I'm so sorry, I thought you were older." Harry shook his head. Sirius was still yelling at the manager, and Remus still looked nearly murderous when Harry tugged his sleeve. "Can we go please? It's fine, I'm fine. I just want to go home." Remus' face softened and he nodded, pulling a still irate Sirius out of the store. Remus side-alonged Harry to the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. It was nothing like Harry expected, bright and cheery, with pretty red, yellow and orange tiles making up a mosaic that looked a bit like fire along the walls, and modern muggle appliances. Sirius arrived and immediately began apologizing, saying he should never have left Harry alone, and what if he came back later, and he'll never let anyone hurt Harry again. Harry kept assuring him that he was fine, nothing happened, Sirius didn't need to apologize. It wasn't until Remus distracted them with wanting to see the rest of Harry's new clothes that he finally ceased.  
While Harry and Remus were taking a tour of the house and putting away Harry's new clothes, an owl pecked at the kitchen window. Sirius gave it a treat and took the letter. It was addressed to Harry, but Sirius didn't recognize the handwriting. He knew Harry had been getting letters from strangers sometimes, though not why, so he opened it to make sure it was safe.

Dear Harry,  
What happened with your godfather on the platform? You seemed upset but you left before I could talk to you. I don't like not knowing what's going on. Owl me back as soon as you get this.  
Draco  
Sirius didn't like how possessive that letter sounded. It would be better for Harry to get away from the Malfoy boy before he got too attached. He used the letter to start the fire in the living room as Harry and Remus began to make their ways down to the kitchen once more.  
Sirius had put up a few decorations, and brought in a tree, but he'd been waiting for Harry to decorate it. So after dinner that night, they went into the warm sitting room and decorated their first tree as a family. Harry basked in the feeling of being loved, in the little affectionate gestures the two had, ruffling his hair, patting his shoulder, everything. Remus even took pictures when he thought no one was looking. Harry went to bed that night content, thoughts of Draco momentarily forgotten.

oOo

Christmas at the Manor that year was strange for Draco. The house meant for twenty felt empty with only two people staying in it. And it was a house, not a home. His mother did her best to make it feel more welcoming, but it simply wasn't built that way, far too large and decadent to feel like a family home. They had closed off the entire east wing, where father had spent the most time. He had received no response to his letter from Harry. He would give it another day before sending Archimedes out again. Meanwhile he had expressed his feelings about the state of their home to his mother, and she agreed. So she began to set plans in motion for a renovation of sorts, to make the house feel more like a home. She also surprised him by saying she had gotten a job teaching a new Wizarding Studies class at Hogwarts next year. Pomphrey had apparently gotten the other teachers and a number of parents on her side before going to Dumbledore to force his hand and introduce the class for muggle born and raised students. They decorated the Christmas tree in the family parlour, as they did every year, forgoing the large, ornate tree that would usually be put in the ballroom at father's insistence. Draco slept fitfully that night, full of confusion and wondering at the future.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco sent another letter to Harry the next morning. It arrived just as Harry and Sirius were sitting down to breakfast that Remus had cooked for them. "I don't know how you use those muggle contraptions Moony."  
"Ahh but you like that I cook for you Padfoot." Remus teased. During this time, Harry noticed an owl flying back and forth outside the window. Harry opened the window, but the owl didn't move any closer. On a second look, Harry recognized it as Draco's owl Archimedes.  
"Remus, why can't Archimedes get inside?"  
"I don't know. Sirius?" Remus looked at him questioningly. Sirius swallowed and shifted his gaze, shrugging. "Sirius did you block that owl?"  
"Maybe..."  
"And who does Archimedes belong to?"  
"Draco." Harry replied, looking between the two men confused.  
"Why on earth would you block Draco's owl Sirius? I told you how close they had gotten."  
"When did you tell me that? All I've heard is how Draco tormented Harry and his friends for years."  
"You know. After Harry woke up and we came back here for the weekend."  
"Was this after we...you know..."  
"Yes."  
"Right. I may have been slightly distracted."  
"And maybe you didn't pay any attention and didn't say anything when I asked you about it before the holidays started because you were embarrassed?" Sirius nodded in reply and looked away. Sirius dropped the wards and Harry replied to Draco's owl, explaining what had happened, while Remus filled Sirius in (again) on the changes in Harry and Draco's relationships. Harry didn't really want to think about why Sirius was 'distracted' by Remus, but supposed he would be distracted by Draco in a similar way. "-so they're friends now?" Sirius asked. "Actually" Harry cut in, "we're a little more than friends now. We started dating nearly two months ago. That's why I was so upset at King's Cross when you said he was bad for me."  
"Oh god Harry I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. My parents did the same thing to me before I left." Sirius looked incredibly guilty, pulling Harry onto his lap and holding him there as he continued to apologize. At fifteen, Harry found sitting in another person's lap a bit odd, but sensed that Sirius needed to show him a greater amount of affection than usual. He was released after a few minutes and they all continued breakfast with much less drama.

oOo

Draco and Narcissa went to visit Grimmauld Place on Christmas Eve. While the adults were distracted by the awkwardness of the situation, Harry and Draco slipped up to his bedroom for a much needed explanation session, letters can only do so much you see. At first they just held each other. "Are you alright Dray? I know the manor is kind of..."  
"I'm better now that we're together." Draco smiled "That was a bit sappy wasn't it?"  
"Maybe a little." Harry laughed. "Now come here, it's been far too long." He said, pulling Draco into a soft kiss, that was gentle though anything but chaste. As their mouths moved together, Draco moved forward to straddle Harry's lap. Harry groaned at the pressure. He canted his hips forwards into Draco, hands gripping his hips as they ground down against his own. Draco let out a whine as Harry attached his lips to the sensitive spot just below his collarbone, sucking and biting, leaving a mark that would last for days. Draco loved when he did this. Loved knowing there was something marking him as Harry's, for all to see.  
A cough by the door had them jumping apart, Draco landing unceremoniously in a heap on the floor. Sirius laughed outright at their embarrassment before bringing them downstairs for a somewhat awkward dinner, where both Harry and Draco felt the need to impress the other's respective guardians. When they moved into the sitting room for drinks (non alcoholic in nature for the boys) they found that there weren't enough seats for all of them. Draco solved this by promptly planting himself sideways in Harry's lap. He clearly had none of the issues Harry had with sitting in someone else's lap. They found that Narcissa had continued the Black tradition of opening a single present on Christmas eve. Since they wouldn't be spending Christmas day together (Sirius had said family only on Christmas day) Harry and Draco exchanged their gifts that night.  
Harry squealed (in a very manly way of course) in delight at the promise of so much chocolate. Harry had gotten Draco a necklace from a display that he had seen the other boy admiring in the window of the Hogsmeade jewellers. He had worried that it was too girly a gift to get him, but he's tried to make sure the chain was large enough to not be feminine without being gaudy. Draco had tears in his eyes as he accepted the gift. He had, incorrectly, assumed that Harry understood what it meant. A necklace with this particular knot design was, essentially, a marriage proposal. There had been several different necklaces in the display, with various meanings from marriage such as this one, to beginning a new friendship.  
"What's that Draco? Let me see dear." Narcissa said gently, worried at Draco's reaction. The moment she got a look at it, though Draco refused to let it out of his hands completely, she gasped in shock, and looked at Harry with mixed emotions displayed on her face. Sirius and Remus had similar reactions. "Oh cub, I had no idea that things had progressed so fast. Why didn't you tell us? We're happy for you of course, even if you are a little young." Remus said once he'd recovered from the surprise.  
"Which one of you's pregnant?" Sirius asked suspiciously  
"What? Neither. We haven't even...done that yet. Why is everyone acting so odd?" Harry asked looking around at the dazed faces.  
"You have no idea what this means do you? Of course you don't. Why would you ever want to marry me? I should have known." The tears that threatened to spill earlier were now streaming down Draco's cheeks as he handed the necklace back to Harry and went to hide in the bathroom.  
"Did he say marry? This necklace proposes marriage?" Harry asked bewildered at the nods from the adults. He ran after Draco, necklace in hand, knocking on the bathroom door repeatedly until a "Go away mother" sounded from inside.  
"It's not your mother Dray. Let me in. Please." The door swung open when Harry pushed against it. He saw Draco leaning against the sink as he turned off the tap. Harry pulled him into a tight embrace, just holding him for a few moments until Draco fully relaxed. Turning Draco around, he clasped the necklace around his throat so it settled about two inches below his collarbone, low enough to hide if he wanted to but short enough that it would show unless he actively tried to hide it. Draco's breath caught in his throat.  
"Are you sure Harry?"  
"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so firstly I forgot to say that I have no beta so if you spot any mistakes please let me know. Secondly I have a question. You know my page breaks, the " oOo " things, how do I get them in the middle of the page, I can't figure it out. I'm sure it's really simple and I'm just being stupid but I need help, also italics- they never seem to show up, I'm very confused. As always, thanks for the comments and kudos, they always make me smile :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kind of short, but I reached a good cut off point. The next one should be longer. Thanks as always for comments and kudos!

"You'll have to go through a proper courting while you're at Hogwarts of course. I'm sure Sirius will explain everything to him...On second thought, perhaps we should go over tomorrow, before you two go back to school." Draco's mother talked at least half to herself. It was highly unlikely Sirius would explain all the mechanics of proper courting behaviour to Harry, he likely didn't really know them himself. Not that they're widely used anymore, what with the way muggle born and raised students tended to react to some of them, or rather one specific aspect. For couples of the same gender especially, one person in the pair was required to take a 'dominant' role, at least on paper. In practice it didn't much matter who chose what role, except that in certain circles and a few of the older legal proceedings, the 'dominant' partner was expected to look after the interests of the household while the 'submissive' partner looked after the family at home. It was originally meant to protect partners of the same sex, as without the laws in place they would likely have been forced into bonding with people of the opposite sex or been ostracized. 

When they began to explain the proceedings to Harry, he caught on very quickly with almost everything. In truth, it was really just a more formal form of dating, and wouldn't really affect how they would have interacted anyways. The one thing that he got stuck on, however, was the meaning behind the necklaces. 

"So I don't need one, but Draco has to wear the one I got him for Christmas until after we have sex?" Harry asked, getting higher pitched towards the end of his sentence.

"Yes." Narcissa answered

"But why?"

"Because, if I understand your relationship correctly, Draco will be the submissive partner, and needs something to let others know how to approach him. It serves essentially the same purpose as a muggle engagement ring." Understanding dawned on Harry's face at this, before turning to embarrassment at the realization that everyone will know when they've 'consummated the bond' and are therefore ready to be married. Narcissa and Sirius both had said though, that they fully expect the boys will not want to wait until after bonding, hence the need for a different necklace to indicate the change in their relationship, which will be chosen from those found in the Potter vault later that day.

oOo

Their first stop was Gringotts. After a death-defying ride, they spent about fifteen minutes sorting through various boxes of courting jewellery to find three options for Draco to choose from. The three necklaces were fairly masculine and were not meant as courting gifts or to be worn after a formal bonding. The one Draco chose had an intricate filigree weaving silver and gold together in a complicated pattern. When he touched it, he felt a spark travel up his arm and he knew it was the one. He hardly glanced at the others. They returned the necklace to its case, and returned to the surface after spending a few more moments looking around the vault. Draco made Harry promise to allow him to return so that he could get a closer look at some of the potions books he'd seen as they were leaving. 

Narcissa, having other errands to run to prepare for her new course at Hogwarts, left the boys in the company of Remus and Sirius. The boys immediately headed for Fortescue's to get hot chocolate and an ice cream sundae, which Draco ate most of as Harry was too distracted watching him lick the spoon.

They returned home after Sirius made numerous jokes about seeing that necklace again sometime soon, and Remus told him off for discomforting the boys. And in the blink of an eye, Christmas break was over and the boys were getting mauled on the Express, bombarded from every side with questions about their sudden engagement. 

oOo

"Draco's really not pregnant? Cause you know I'll find out eventually if he is, Harry."

"Really Hermione, no one's pregnant."

"Of course they're not Hermione, didn't you already read about this? They haven't even done it yet- or Draco would be wearing one of the Potter knots, instead of the basic one." Neville explained

"I couldn't find any details on the specific knots, just that there were different ones." Hermione pouted.

"Not to worry 'Mione, Draco's mum is teaching a class next year on wizarding traditions and etiquette and stuff."

"Really? Oh that's wonderful."

oOo

For once, the rest of the year passed without any more drama than you would usually find at a school filled with teenage witches and wizards. The only dark spot on Harry's horizon were the upcoming OWL's, but those too passed without a hitch. And, without the distractions he was used to, Harry actually did very well. Everything was looking up. That is, until a news report saying that Ron had been moved from Azkaban to St. Mungos for 'rehabillitation.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy, but this chapter is pretty long to try and make up for the last chapter. Thanks as always for comments and kudos :)

Harry damn near had a panic attack when he read the article in the Daily Prophet. It took two hours of reassurance from Draco, Sirius, Remus and Narcissa before he finally calmed down. The entire Weasley family (bar Bill and Charlie who weren't in the country) came over to make sure Harry was alright. They seemed to have no idea who pushed for Ron's release. None of them had plans to visit him in St. Mungos as of yet, though Molly seemed disinclined to leave him there alone if there was a chance she could have her son back. Harry tried to understand, he did, but he just couldn't bear the thought that one day he might run into his abuser in the street. Perhaps he wasn't quite as over it as he thought.

They spent the rest of the day curled up on the sofa in the living room, watching stupid shows on the spelled television with Draco cuddled up close to Harry and the adults shooting him worried looks every now and then. But, after a few weeks, life went on as normal. Things between Draco and Harry got heated a few times, but embarrassment at the thought of everyone knowing stopped them.

oOo

They started their sixth year at Hogwarts, got on the train as usual, and arrived in the carriages. After the sorting Harry had to endure a few jokes at his expense for the lack of change in Draco's ornament, despite them practically living together during the summer. And then the laughter stopped, and silence reigned. 

Ron stopped just inside the doors of the Great Hall, eyes searching. When he spotted Harry at the Gryffindor table, he began to move to an open space near him. Once those around him figured out Ron's intentions they closed ranks around Harry, ensuring that Ron wouldn't be able to get anywhere near him. He stopped just in front of Harry, waiting for him to turn and make eye contact. Then he kneeled down before him, head to the floor. Throughout this process, the entire hall remained unearthly still. After a few moments, Ron straightened, remaining on his knees. 

"I'm sorry Harry. I know that nothing will ever make it better, and you never have to forgive me, you shouldn't really. But I am sorry. Truly."

oOo

Harry moved down to the Slytherin dorms, sharing a bed with Draco. It wasn't officially sanctioned, but the teachers turned a blind eye to it, given the circumstances. He couldn't relax anymore. Apparently Dumbledore had been the one to push for Ron's release, and for him to return to school. The healers at St. Mungos had deemed him safe to return to society, provided he go to weekly counselling sessions. There was nothing they could do, no matter how much Sirius and Remus protested. Ron gave Harry a wide berth after his public apology.

He knew he shouldn't. He didn't want to. But seeing him alone all the time, ignored or harassed by the entire student population, Harry couldn't help but remember how it felt to be so isolated. He felt bad. He felt guilty. And he knew he shouldn't, and Ron didn't deserve his guilt, and he'd done nothing wrong and it made him feel worse. He hadn't told anyone, but he knew Draco could tell. His grades were slipping and he wasn't sleeping and every time he made eye contact with Ron there was this little spark in Ron's eyes that he couldn't identify, but he imagined it was pain.

Draco didn't trust it. He had never trusted Dumbledore. He didn't trust that Ron was 'better now.' You don't get better after something like that. He felt Ron deserved the punishment he was getting and more. Unfortunately, he didn't connect the dots when his pumpkin juice tasted a bit odd that morning, since it tasted the same the next day, and the next, and the next, for almost a month. And then it was Christmas break and he had other things on his mind.

oOo

"God the time just flew by." Harry mused on the first day of break. Waking up next to Draco was something he'd always loved, but something felt different this morning.

"We've been dating for a year now Harry."

"Oh we have. I didn't get you anything. I should have I'm sorry." Harry looked over to Draco guiltily.

"I know what you can do to make it up to me." Draco purred, grey eyes darkening to molten chrome. "I'm ready Harry. I know we've been holding back for a while, but Harry, I want to."

"Are you sure?" 

"Make love to me Harry, I'm yours." With that, the last of Harry's resistance melted. Throwing a hasty locking charm at the door, Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's throat.

"Again. Say it again."

"Yours. Only yours, Harry. Always yours." Harry groaned in response. He loved how responsive Draco was. He pulled Draco's shirt over his head kissing down his neck. He leaned down, taking a nipple into his mouth, laving it with his tongue, nipping gently before repeating the process on the other side. Draco moaned loudly and Harry pulled back for a moment, searching out his wand to cast a silencing charm around the bed. He adored the sounds Draco made for him, but they were only for him. No one else gets to see Draco like this, spread out on the bed, flushed and panting with arousal. He quickly pulled his sleep shirt over his head, leaving the both of them in only their boxers. Harry smiled as Draco let out a disappointed whine. "Why'd you stop?"

"You don't want your mum hearing you and coming to investigate do you?" Draco blushed and shook his head, pulling Harry back down to where he could lean up for a kiss. They kissed passionately for a few moments before Harry continued his former path down Draco's chest. Paying special attention to the spots that made Draco squirm so nicely, dipping his tongue into Draco's navel before nuzzling the tent in his pants. He mouthed at Draco's cock through the cloth. Looking for permission momentarily, Harry pulled down Draco's briefs, freeing him from their confines. Draco cried out as the wet warmth of Harry's mouth engulfed him. Just as he was about to tell Harry to stop or he wouldn't be able to hold on, he felt a slick finger circling his entrance and he was lost. Harry grinned up at Draco from between his legs, licking his lips obscenely as he pressed his index finger against Draco's hole. After a moment, a second finger was added, the burn becoming slightly uncomfortable. Then Harry found something inside him that caused stars to burst behind Draco's eyes. Harry opened him up torturously slowly. Teasing him until he could hardly stand it, before finally entering him. Harry pushed in slowly, whispering sweet nothing's in Draco's ear until he was fully seated. After a moment to allow Draco to adjust, Harry began long, deep thrusts pressing against Draco's prostate every other stroke. Draco scratched down his back, looking for purchase, anything to encourage Harry to move faster. Harry kept up the slow pace, coaxing a second orgasm from Draco before his hips stuttered and lost their rhythm and he spilled inside Draco. 

oOo

Despite the initial embarrassment they felt when Sirius noticed Draco's change in necklace, now that they had discovered the world of sex they were keen to explore. Lucky for them they had nearly three weeks together during Christmas break where they would not be disturbed. By the end of the break, they had discovered that Draco had a mild exhibitionist side and was a not so closeted romantic, loving it when Harry would pamper him (both inside the bedroom, and out) while Harry's tastes perhaps strayed into the realm of light BDSM. He may not enjoy being tied down, but he loved the way Draco looked spread out and waiting for him.

oOo

A few weeks after they returned to school, Draco got sick. As in, every morning, and sometimes randomly in the middle of the day he would be hit with extreme nausea and would have to immediately seek out the nearest toilet or sink so he could throw up. He managed to hide it from Harry for a few days since Dumbledore had forced him to return to Gryffindor tower, saying it was inappropriate for them to be sharing a bed. Harry dragged him to the nurse on the fifth consecutive day of his illness, despite Draco's protests.

"Sit up here for me dears, that's it. What brings you here today Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter?"

"Draco's ill, he's been throwing up all the time for the last week."

"But I feel fine now, honestly."

"Well I'll just do a quick scan and we'll see if we can't fix you right up. Lie down now please Mr. Malfoy." Madame Pomphrey waved her wand in a few complicated patterns, stopping every now and then to jot something down in her notepad. After a few minutes of this she hummed and tapped her wand against Draco's abdomen, causing it to glow a pale blue. "Oh why didn't you boys tell me Draco had been taking the Masculum Conceptum potion?"

"The what-"  
"I'm pregnant?!" The boys said simultaneously

"Yes dear, your about five weeks along now. I must say though, I'm a bit worried. If neither of you had been planning on having a baby- wise choice by the way you're much to young- then how has Mr. Malfoy gotten the potion into his system...?"

"My pumpkin juice, it was spiked. I thought it tasted different. I should have said something. I'm sorry Harry."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault Draco, you couldn't have known."

"I'm going to need a decision on whether you boys will be keeping the baby as soon as possible. Performing abortions in men is tricky as it can cause damage to internal organs much more easily since they aren't born with wombs. And if you plan on keeping the baby, Mr. Malfoy will need to be taking prenatal potions to ensure a healthy baby."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry and Draco left the hospital wing silently. Harry was in shock and Draco, well Draco was trying to wrap his head around his own stupidity. They made their way on autopilot to the Slytherin Common room, half way through the entrance Harry remembered he wasn't allowed to sleep in the dungeons anymore and left Draco with a kiss on the cheek. Draco continued to beat himself up for a few days longer before realizing it was pointless. He desperately needed to talk to Harry, but they'd hardly seen each other outside of classes. He was worried that Harry was upset with him. He was so focused on his worry that he didn't notice the longing looks that Harry sent his way. After about a week, Pansy and Blaise cornered him, dragging him up to the sixth year dorm to talk.

"What is going on with you Draco? You've been acting strange all week and you and Harry haven't been talking, what happened?" Pansy half yelled

"I'm pregnant."

"What? How can you be pregnant?" Blaise questioned

"Someone slipped the potion into my pumpkin juice during December. I'm so stupid. I should have said something. I was focused on the mid-year exams I guess and it just slipped my mind. God Harry must hate me now."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you Draco, just go talk to him yeah? He looks like a kicked puppy. It's sickening." Blaise responded

oOo

After grabbing him outside the Great Hall, Draco dragged Harry to the Room of Requirement to talk.  
"I'm so sorry Harry, I was so stupid. Please forgive me?"

"It's not your fault Draco, I'm not upset with you at all. The only person we should be mad at is whoever spiked your drinks."

"If you really aren't angry, why've you been avoiding me?"

"You never approached me to talk about the baby, and I want you to make a decision you're comfortable with. It's your body so it should be your decision. I didn't want to pressure you by telling you what I want and making you feel guilty about doing something different."

"But it's not just my baby, it's ours. We should decide what to do together."

"Okay, so what have you been thinking?"

"Honestly I haven't thought that much about it, I was worried about making you angry. But I don't know Harry. We're really young, I don't know if I'm ready to have a baby. We haven't even got our NEWT's yet. But at the same time, I can't bear the thought of killing our baby."

"I don't want to pressure you at all, you can do what you feel is best, you know that right?" Draco nodded in response. "I want to keep it. We have your mum, and Sirius and Remus to help us, and our NEWT's are next year and the baby is due during the summer so we won't have to miss too much school. And even if we are young, I know we will love this baby just as much as any other parents would. And if you still don't want to keep it, that's okay."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"We'll keep it. I'm with you Harry. We can do this. And it's going to suck and I'm definitely going to yell at you for this a few times but we'll get through it."

"Let's go talk to Madame Pomphrey." Who promptly gave them the low-down on what to expect when you're expecting, as well as a whole bunch of books to read on pregnancy in general, male pregnancy, and early childhood development and nutrient potions which would appear with Draco's meals thanks to the house elves. They would of course have to inform their parents/guardians themselves, and she suggested that they take a year off after the baby was born and complete their NEWT's with the current fifth years. A strategy which Draco balked at but promised to consider. It was just that he'd always had such high expectations for himself, and was really looking forward to getting into the more advanced and technical aspects of potion making. Harry on the other hand, who really had no idea what he wanted to do after Hogwarts, had no problem with taking a year off to care for their child. They knew they had a lot of work and a number of important conversations ahead of them.

They fire-called their respective adults that night from their respective common rooms. Thanks to Sirius' loud and somewhat melodramatic reaction and later promises to help look after the baby, half of Gryffindor had most likely heard the news, meaning it would be all over Hogwarts by the next day. Sure enough, stares followed Draco throughout the day, eyes attaching themselves to his stomach more than his face.

"So you're keeping it then?" Pansy asked at lunch

"Yeah we decided yesterday." Pansy hummed and made a face, but Blaise offered his congratulations and assured Draco he'd make a great 'mum,' happily laughing at Draco's horrified expression. Both Harry and Draco spent the next few weeks fending off questions of; "Have you thought of any names?" "Are you really gonna be a dad?" "Why are you keeping it?" "Is it a boy or a girl?" and generally trying to get through the school year without too much more Drama.

Of course, Draco's cravings hit him hard at the end of the second month, and his hormones started playing with his emotions like a tennis match. He couldn't be around certain smells without throwing up, and the smallest things could cause him to burst into tears. All in all he found it hard to be around other people. Things tapered off once he entered his second trimester, and he was able to focus on his exams.

Unfortunately, despite an ongoing investigation, Remus and Sirius were still no closer to determining who exactly spiked Draco or why. Since it wasn't a dangerous potion they couldn't actually make a case with the aurors and it was really difficult to think of any possible motives. Obviously they suspected Ron and Dumbledore, but they couldn't figure out what either of them would want with a baby.

As time went on, the two boys were closer than ever, and making plans for their bonding ceremony which they wanted to take place before the baby was born. They decided, rather than having a full ceremony and reception, they would have an official ceremony, with just their family present and then a full on reception and celebration after the baby was born. This plan was at Draco's insistence that he did not want to be 'fat' in his wedding pictures. Harry thought it was faintly ridiculous but went along with it since he didn't really mind as long as he got to spend the rest of his life with the man that he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter yay! Sorry RL has been kinda crazy. I have a plan for the rest of the story now though, and it should be done in a few more chapters. Also I'm loving all the guesses at who our mystery villain is, keep them coming! As always thanks for the comments and kudos -they feed my muse ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Two weeks before their official ceremony was to take place, the one with just family, Harry received a letter from an unknown owl. He was sitting on his bed in the dorms, and it was fairly early on a Friday evening so the other boys were all still out doing who knows what. He didn't recognize the handwriting, so he opened the letter, reading it twice through before dropping it. 

Harry,  
If you want your child to live, you will leave Draco. You will break off the courting and tell him you want nothing to do with the child. If you cut off all contact, Draco and the child will be free to live as they please. If you tell anyone about this letter, you will be punished.

The letter was unsigned. Harry was panicking, he had no idea what to do. He knew that he couldn't bear to leave Draco and their child. They would find out the gender of their baby at Draco's next check up. He didn't want anything to happen to his baby or his love, but he couldn't live without them either. Panicking wasn't helping anything, so Harry did his best to take deep breaths and think logically. This was a death threat. That meant he could get Aurors involved, and they might be able to trace the letter back to its sender. After pacing in his room for a few more minutes, Harry made up his mind and used the mirror that Sirius had given him to call him. Sirius had Remus called the DMLE while Harry was still on the line and the Aurors began an investigation immediately. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to tell Draco, it would only worry him and that wasn't good for the baby. On the other hand, if he didn't know, he couldn't protect himself, and that was a greater risk. In the end he decided this was a case where what Draco didn't know could hurt him.

Draco, for his part, took the news rather well, after his initial panic. It rather helped that there was an auror guard assigned to him until the threat could be removed. He did his best to soothe Harry's nerves and keep him a little distracted from the situation, since there was nothing he could do to help at this point. They went to the appointment with Madame Pomphrey. Harry and Draco were, as always, awed by the little moving pictures of their baby. The baby was hiding at first, but turned around just before they gave up trying to find out the sex. 

"Congratulations boys, you're expecting a bouncing baby boy. Have you discussed names yet?"

"Not yet, we were waiting to find out what we were having. I'm sure we'll get to it soon."

"Well, you and the baby are very healthy Mr. Malfoy, so you just keep doing what you're doing, and I'll see you in a few weeks for your next check up."

oOo

"Have you got any ideas Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry looked up from his transfiguration homework "What did you say?"

"Baby names, have you thought of any?"

"Well at first I thought of naming the baby after my parents but, I don't want them to feel like they have to live up to any expectations, I want him to have his own legacy."

"The Blacks always use stars or constellations as their names, and the Malfoys generally give son's their father's name as a middle name. While I don't mind following the Black tradition, since we both have ties to the family, I don't much care for the Malfoy name at all anymore, let alone their 'traditions.'"

"I've always liked the name Caspian, but if we're sticking to constellations I've always liked Caelum."

"You like -c- names don't you Harry." Draco laughed "Constellation wise, I like Scorpius and Lynx, but I always assumed I'd follow the Black tradition so I haven't really thought about any others."

"No no, it's perfect. Caspian Lynx Malfoy-Potter."

"I love it. I really love it."

oOo

They let their friends and family know the news, and things were quiet for a few weeks. Harry received a few more threatening letters, but nothing came of it. The aurors did their best to find the culprit, and Draco remained under guard when not in classes. He and Harry were walking back from the dungeons one day, discussing their plans for when the baby was born when a shouted STUPEFY was heard from behind and Harry fell to the floor. Draco was hit immediately after, without enough time to even draw his wand. He fell forwards, screaming internally, terrified the baby would be hurt. He soon found himself under a bubble of silence, tied up and levitated into a dark room.

He didn't know how long he had been there, he passed out for what could have been minutes or hours. Harry was somewhere on the other side of the room, he could hear his laboured breathing. "Harry?" He whispered. "Harry are you alright?"

"I'm okay. How are you and Caspian?"

"Not good Harry. It hurts Harry. My stomach hurts. He's not moving anymore. Harry we can't lose him, what are we going to do?" Draco was crying by now. 

"It'll be okay Draco, we're all three of us going to be okay. You fell on your stomach when we got hit, but he should be okay, he's just resting, yeah?" Harry tried to move closer to Draco, but found he couldn't move more than a few inches in any direction, chained as he was to the wall. The door opened, allowing light to flood in, silhouetting their captor. "Please don't hurt them, do what you want to me, but don't hurt Draco or our baby. Please." Harry begged.

"Oh I could never hurt my Drakie. As for that disgusting thing inside him, well I make no promises. As for you, you know what I want." 

"Pansy?" Draco asked as she stepped into the room. "Pansy w-what? Why? I don't-"

"Oh Drakie-poo. You know we were always meant to be together. You just got confused with boy-wonder over there. You were supposed to break up when you got pregnant. You weren't supposed to keep it. You were supposed to get rid of it. Then the golden boy would get mad at you, and you would break up, and I would comfort you, and you would realize that we would be the perfect couple. But then the bloody boy hero had to go and convince you to keep it. Well what's a girl to do? I had to make a new plan, and then he didn't do what I wanted, again. Even put you at risk to do it. And now what does he get? If I can't have you, no one can. The aurors will trace those owls back to Harry himself. And then they'll know that he was making the whole thing up, trying to frame poor Ron, and wanted him back in Azkaban where he couldn't tell the truth. And then they'll find your bodies, and find that he cast the killing curse at poor sweet drakie, and then threw himself off the tower out of guilt."

"There's one flaw in your plan Pansy." Harry said smirking at her.

"And what, pray tell, is that?" She said

"This- Petrificus Totalis!" was shouted from behind her, Tonks catching her as she fell and giving her a sweet smile before handing her wand over to the other aurors and releasing Harry and Draco from their bonds. Draco was immediately levitated to the hospital wing, Harry following behind on his own feet. Pansy was sent to a holding cell, awaiting trial.

"You're going to be just fine Draco. Your baby was in distress, that's the pain you felt, but your magic went into protecting him. If you had been injured more severely you likely would have lost him, but thankfully you didn't need to use your magic for anything else. I'm putting you on bed rest for a few weeks as you recover, just to be sure, but I think you're just about out of the woods. As for you Mr. Potter, I see you in this bed far too often for my liking. I think you've had just about enough excitement to last you a lifetime. You're all patched up, I'd say you're free to go dear but I expect you won't be leaving Mr. Malfoy's side any time soon."

"I think you're right on both accounts, but it's Malfoy-Potter for the both of us. We'd been keeping it quiet, but we're technically already married, even if we won't have a proper wedding until after Caspian is born."

"My congratulations to the both of you. When you're both ready to leave, I expect not to see you again except for check ups, alright dears?"

"That's the plan, thank you Madame Pomphrey." Draco said as she left.

"I'm glad you're okay Draco. Both of you." Harry said, caressing Draco's bump as he did.

"Why do our friends keep hurting us Harry?"

"I don't know Draco. I guess we just attract trouble, eh?"

"Well can we attract less trouble from now on?"

"We'll do our best." Harry smiled, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on his lips before settling in for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done now! Thanks for comments and kudos!


	13. Epilogue

Caspian was born on September 22nd, at a healthy, if somewhat small, 5 lbs 8 oz. After Draco had recovered, they held their wedding reception with a shortened ceremony for their friends and families to celebrate. They made sure to host on a weekend so everyone could attend. It was beautifully simple, elegant without being decadent. Looking after a newborn while studying for NEWTs was near impossible, and they leaned heavily on the support of Narcissa, Remus, and Sirius who offered their help happily. It rather helped that all of them were now at Hogwarts during the school year. They managed. They had their fights and times when stress and frustration got the best of them, it was nowhere near perfect. But they had moments of sheer joy. Like seeing their baby smile and laugh. And moments of perfect calm, in the early hours of the morning where nothing seems to matter quite as much. And moments of deep love, for each other and the lives ahead of them.

They finished their NEWTs, Draco and Hermione tied for highest scores in the graduating class. Draco announced his plans to become a potions master, while Hermione planned to go to law school and work in the Ministry, though she hadn't decided which department yet. Harry had yet to decide what he wanted to do, but was considering Auror and Healer training. Blaise was planning on going into politics, which suited him nicely. It surprised people, because of his apparently arrogant nature that he and Hermione got along at all, let alone so well. In fact they had detailed discussions on everything ranging from the intricacies of economics and philosophies to the latest fashion trends. And Blaise wasn't exactly arrogant, so much as he was disdainful of those who were unable to keep up with him. Hermione mellowed him out a bit, and he fired her up. It was a good match. Blaise had shared his plans to ask Hermione to move in with him after graduation with Harry, to make sure she would say yes before he embarrassed himself. Of course, she did. They weren't really sure what Ron's plans were, they didn't really care either. And it was enough. Everything was as close to perfect as you can get on Earth, and all that trouble seemed to have found a new magnet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it from me. I may do a sequel but I don't actually have any plans for one. I have a few scenes for another story floating about in my head, but I'm not sure how to connect them as of yet. I think I'll wait until I have a better sense of the story and where it's going to go before I begin posting it, I hate when stories go unfinished so I won't be doing that to you all. Thanks for reading! All my love xx


End file.
